The Dating Game
by Fantasy-Writers
Summary: When Kai is invited for an interview on a radio station he never knew he was going to give out SIX DATES! Meanwhile Damien tries too woo a girl and Mariah desperately tries to grab hold of Rei's affection.


The Dating Game

Okayyy… This is a story that I'm actually going to finish, it's not really good but… ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter One: The Problem Begins

_RING! RING!_

Kai groaned, six o'clock in the morning was _not _a good time to call him.

_RING! RING!_

"Bloody phone!" Eighteen- year-old Kai Hiwatari's speech was muffled by his pillow. He was hoping that Rei, Mariah or Damien would pick up the phone but no such luck, Damien always had a late night in since he didn't have to work because he inherited a lot of money from his parents.

Mariah never got up before eight o'clock because she needed beauty sleep, and Rei had eventually learnt how to block out morning sounds.

_RING! RING!_

Kai growled and cursed under his breath, he flung of his blanket and padded down the hallway to the kitchen, as he passed the den he saw Damien sleeping on the couch his mouth slightly open, an overturned popcorn bowl had conquered the floor.

Kai picked up the phone and muttered a greeting into the receiver, "HIIII! This is Kelly from ABB! Is that Mr. Kai?" A female voice squealed into the telephone. Before Kai could even swear she rambled on, "We'd like you to go for an interview about Beyblading on our radio station."

"Wha-? HELL NO!" Kai yelled and slammed down the phone, "What? No mum, it's too hot for underwear…" Damien muttered in his sleep and rolled over. If ABB had called him in the afternoon and asked him for and interview then he might have gone but in the morning, well you wouldn't have to know your alphabet to realize Kai plus morning equals bad temper.

Kai walked back down towards his room-

_RING! RING!_

Kai swore loudly and headed back to the kitchen to pick up the phone.

"Hi!" Kai immediately recognized the voice, "We didn't quite catch your answer-" Kai hung up on the ABB radio reporter. He pulled a chair out and sat down putting his head on the bench and closing his eyes-

_RING! RING!_

"Bloody hell! Not again!" Kai picked up the phone in frustration and yelled "FUCK OFF!" into the receiver. As there was silence on the other end of the phone Kai silently cheered for his victory until-

"Kai, This is your boss Mr. Kwong." Kai froze, his blood went cold. "I hope not to hear that sort of language again from you, or your uncle will be fired off the board as well as you," Mr. Kwong's voice was icy-cold.

Then it went to a much more cheerful tone- "Anyway Kai, I have put you up for an interview with the ABB on June the eighteenth to promote our business," Mr. Kwong cleared his throat, "Girl Bladers you know. Goodbye Mr. Hiwatari."

Kai hung up the phone, Kai had a job on a company which produced Beyblades, he had only gotten the job because his uncle was on the board, not that he would have a share of Voltaire's money, lousy obstinate bastard.

Kai turned on the kettle and pulled out a mug as well as the coffee jar from one of the shelves. He lived with Rei, Mariah and Damien in a four-bedroom unit, Rei and Kai both had jobs to pay their part of the bill, Damien and Mariah both had rich families.

As Kai poured the boiling water into his mug, Damien appeared in the doorway stretching his arms and yawning. Damien was seventeen-years-old, thin, tall, and good-looking with spiky black hair and clear blue eyes, he was a few inches shorter than Kai though.

"Hey Kai, wassup? Why are you up so early this morning?" Damien asked blearily.

He opened up the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice sat on the bench and drank straight from it.

"Oh please! Use a glass Damien!" Mariah walked into the kitchen, her bright pink hair was messy.

"Neat freak!" Damien retorted, but not seriously of course, Mariah and Damien were as close as a brother and sister would be. Mariah whopped him on the head.

"Owww… That hurt!" Damien said in a mock pained voice.

Mariah stuck her tongue out at him in response Damien pulled a face at her.

"Whotcher makin' faces at?" Seventeen-year-old Rei walked in the room, his black hair was a mess falling into his face muffling his speech.

"You, you crazy monster, don't walk into the room like a zombie!"

Mariah giggled, Rei sat down at the bench, Damien took another swig from the carton of orange juice and Kai sipped his coffee-

"AHHHH!"

Rei yelled as his chair toppled over, Damien laughed while drinking his orange juice and started choking, Mariah thumped him on the back, Kai just sighed, his lifestyle couldn't be more chaotic but he didn't mind it.

Damien finally stopped coughing and Rei pulled his chair back up and sat down again with a sulky expression on his face. Kai smirked and Rei frowned at him. "Hey look, it's the two grumpies!" Damien exclaimed, watching Kai and Rei's expressions.

"I'm not grumpy!" Rei retorted. "Sure you aren't Rei!" Damien teased him, Mariah sighed and picked up a magazine, flipping through the pages, looking bored, Rei stood up after punching Damien on the arm and opened the fridge, "Hey who drank all the orange juice?" Rei asked.

Damien burped at that precise moment, Rei hissed angrily. "Mariah, you have to go to the shops today." Kai said in a bored voice, "Rei's eaten the tuna again."

"I can't help it if I like tuna." Rei protested.

Damien, who had been staring into space said, "I had a dream about underpants."

"So I've heard…" Kai muttered.

"You're so weird Damien." Mariah laughed.

"That's real nice Mariah, unfortunately, Michelle thinks also."

"Who the girl with blonde hair?"

"That was my old ex-girlfriend Kathryn!"

"Ohhhh… So she's the girl with the brown hair and green eyes."

"That was Kerry!"

"So you're talking about that girl with purple hair and purple eyes?" Kai said lazily, lifting an eyebrow.

"That was my ex- hey! I know what you're doing! Stop teasing me!"

"Sorry, Damien but you're not the type to fall in _lurve!"_ Mariah said.

"Yeah you've had four girlfriends this past month!" Rei agreed.

"Well- I- Michelle has black hair in pigtails and green eyes and she's athletic. Problem is, she thinks I'm a nuisance and had a boyfriend who has a grudge against me!"

"Oh yeah! She went to high school with us!" Mariah said.

Damien yawned, "I'm sleep so, I'm going to get tired…"

"Uhhh… Damien? Does lack of sleep affect your speech?" Rei asked.

"What? How should I know? Good night everybody!" Damien walked to his bedroom.

"More like good morning!" Mariah muttered.

_So…_ Kai thought_, another normal day… But how long will this normal streak last?_

* * *

Did you like it? Well it was short, PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
